These bars or structures which are in Australia commonly called kangaroo bars or bull bars are usually constructed of metal, of either round or square section tube of a size up to for example 50 to 76 millimeters. This then forms a very heavy structure fitted to the front of the vehicle, for example a passenger car, this structure being rigid and often heavy in relation to the vehicle and is attached by brackets or otherwise to the forward part of the vehicle, this being perhaps the engine sub-frame or chassis or the like.
Thus on the protection bar striking a solid object this impact is transmitted directly to the vehicle so that the impact force is absorbed by the vehicle and not by the bar itself. This then often causes structural damage of a major nature to the chassis or body of the vehicle, whereas the protection bar itself often remains undamaged due to its heavy solid structure.
Also due to the large weight placed at an extreme forward position of the vehicle, particularly on modern passenger cars there is an excess weight applied to the front of the vehicle and this often upsets the design, handling, steering and other road handling characteristics of the vehicle.
Hence it is an object of this invention to provide a protective bar or the like for vehicles, particularly passenger vehicles, and which bar will overcome one or more of the above problems associated with heavy metallic bars.